


I know you wish it was me

by adognamedpetwentz



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M, Song: Speak Now (Taylor Swift), This isn’t my best work but every time I hear speak now by Taylor swift i think of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adognamedpetwentz/pseuds/adognamedpetwentz
Summary: As much as she disliked Myra, she was going to plan the perfect wedding for Eddie. Everything was to go to plan. Richie was not part of the plan.
Relationships: Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	I know you wish it was me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on speak now by queen Taylor swift

Richie had snuck in with Stan and Patty. He sat in the back aisle while Patty sat closer to the front. Stan was, of course, always the best man. He wanted to sit closer to Eddie, but he knew that it would only cause a fuss when Myra saw him. He didn’t actually know he was going to this wedding until about a week ago when Patty asked him what he planned on wearing. At first, he thought he’d just been forgetful and lost the invitation. And he realized about ten minutes later how silly that was. Eddie would’ve been reminding him every single day about it. But he hadn’t been invited. He packed his only suit and got a flight from LA to New York for Monday, two days before the wedding- who the fuck gets married on a Wednesday, by the way?

Stan hadn’t known that Richie wasn’t invited until the morning of the big day. Not to any fault of his own, though, Richie had been avoiding the topic since the day he arrived to stay with Stan and Patty and Crumby. Crumby of course being their dog.

“How is the-“ Beverly had been talking to another guest when she was surprised to see Richie walk in. “Excuse me,” she smiled politely, letting it fall as she walked toward Richie. 

He tentatively held his arms out for a hug, which Beverly kindly returned. 

“Not that I’m not glad to see you, because I really am, but what are you doing here? Myra will have my head if she thinks I invited you. Everything has to be perfect. The lady dressed in a cream puff said so.” As much as she disliked Myra, she was going to plan the perfect wedding for Eddie. Everything was to go to plan. Richie was not part of the plan.

“Listen Bev, I know it’s not a great idea, I just. I promised him, before the invitations went out, that I’d be here. I don’t break my promises, not to Eddie.”

“I know. I’m not going to kick you out, but be careful. Don’t make yourself prevalent, blend in, don’t do anything stupid.”

“Don’t worry, I’m leaving after the ceremony.”

“Okay,” she patted his chest gently. “You look nice, Rich. If he sees you, he’ll think so too,” her soft voice rang in Richie’s ears. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a nose-picking flower girl to wrangle.” Beverly trots off quickly, saying, “Okay sweetie let’s not do that.”

Richie followed Stan part of the way to the dressing rooms, not daring to get too close. The back of the church hallway system had a very nice echo- it was perfect for Myra’s mother, carrying it all the way down to Richie. She sounded just like Myra, and the only way he could tell that it wasn’t her was the fact that Myra was yelling back at her.

He sneaks back to the pews to sit before he gets caught. He picked up a bible from the seat in front of his, skimming through it (jeez, if they hadn’t made it so wordy, maybe there’d be more Christians out there) for what felt like an hour. Patty scooted in next to him, hold his shoulder as she rounded the corner. She was eight months pregnant now and everything made her wobble.

“Richie,” her sugary voice said, “I know what you’re thinking.”

The truth is, Richie hadn’t been thinking. He stopped thinking the moment he heard about the wedding date and got on a plane. 

“Or at least what you’re going to think when you see him up there.”

Damn she’s good.

“Don’t hold back on your last chance.” She looked away from him and patted his knee. She looked forward and opened her pamphlet. “And remind me to have Bev organize our wedding if Stan and I ever get married.”

Richie nodded at her, his mouth feeling dry. Suddenly he couldn’t stop thinking. He wished desperately to turn his thoughts off, but he couldn’t.

Stan and Mike and Bill and Ben followed Eddie out as his groomsmen. The priest motioned for all to rise for the bride, Patty grabbing onto Richie’s arm for help.

Everyone sat back down as Myra stood in front of Eddie. And, oh. Eddie. He looked just miserable. It didn’t much feel like the right thing to do anymore.

“Before we begin, are there any objections to this couple wedding? Speak now or forever hold your peace.”

There’s not a sound in the church except for Richie’s squeaky shoes as he stands. Everyone is shocked, including all of the Losers. Eddie’s eyes looked like they were going to pop out. Myra’s face was redder than a beet.

Richie swallowed, “Uh hi, uh, I’m Richie. I object.” He glanced around the room, and people were starting to realize that this wasn’t all some joke. “Listen I know that I’m the last person to know anything about marriage, but I know that is one is a mistake.” He looked just to Eddie now, “Eds, this isn’t you. This whole thing. Myra is practically your mother, your mother is practically evil, and. And I’m in love with you. I have been since second grade, before I even knew what that meant.”

Eddie stepped forward, no more than a foot away from where he was. “Rich-“ he began.

Myra’s angry voice interrupted, “Eddie Kaspbrak I swear if you-“

“Stop, Myra.” Eddie said, which was the first time he’d ever stood up to her.

Richie sighed quickly, “Look, if the answer is no, kick me out and pretend this never happened, but if the the answer isn’t no, well,” Rich took a deep breath, “Eds, do you wish it were me in that dress up there?”

For the first time in a truly long time, Eddie smiled. He looked to Myra and to his groomsmen and to everyone else. And then to Richie.

Eddie loosened his tie, walking toward Richie, pace growing quicker with each step, until they met in the middle of the aisle. He grabbed Richie by the jacket, “Just come here dumb ass.”

They kissed, harder than Richie ever thought they would, harder than they ever did in high school. A little girl blew bubbles toward them. They left the church that day, happier than either of them imagined they would.

Sure the wedding might’ve cost Eddie a pretty penny, but he would spend every penny he had to be with Richie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!!!!!!


End file.
